Electrified vehicles include an electric machine that is controlled by an inverter. The electric machine includes a rotor coupled to a shaft. The shaft is coupled to a drivetrain to provide torque to the drivetrain or receive torque from the drivetrain. The inverter controls the rotational speed of the electric machine by implementing a control strategy. The control strategy may control a current waveform to the electric machine based on a rotor position. To effectively implement the control strategy, accurate knowledge of the rotor position is needed. The rotor position is measured by a sensor coupled to the rotor shaft.